What Happens When Alcohol Loosens the Tongue
by PopcornUnicorn
Summary: Set after the manga ends, so when they're all adults. Kiba drags Shino to the bar, Shino gets a bit tipsy, and stuff happens. Stuff as in sex. Yaoi, good old explicit yaoi. Kiba x Shino.


Once again, Kiba is top. Because that's how i think it would be.

And yeah, spoilers of the last chapter of the manga.

enjoy.

…...

What Happens When Alcohol Loosens the Tongue

Finally, Kiba had managed to drag Shino to the bar. He'd had a reason this time, a real reason, all the students of Shino's current class had just become Genin, every single one, and Kiba thought they should celebrate.

" to Shino, the best academy teacher!" he said loudly, clanging his cup against Shino's with much too much force.

" I'm not the best." Shino mumbled, watching his friend drown his entire glass in one go, " the reason-"

" god, Shino, stop nitpicking for one night!"

" I'll stop if you stop being obnoxious for one night."

Kiba glared at his friend as the bartender brought him another full tankard. He'd had a couple drinks already, luckily he wasn't a lightweight so it wasn't effecting him yet, but Shino had yet to finish his first glass. He sat there, sitting straight on his barstool while everyone else was slouching, delicately sipping from his cup. Kiba had no idea what Shino's alcohol tolerance was, as even after all these years, he'd never seen his friend drink more than a cup of alcohol.

Sighing, Kiba ran a hand through his slicked back hair. " can't you just let loose for on night?" he asked.

Shino shot him a deadly glare which Kiba could feel despite the glasses (or whatever the hell the were) that were obscuring the other man's eyes.

" if you wanted to let loose with someone, you should have invited Naruto, or Lee, or Choji, or even Sai or Sakura, because they " let loose" after a few drinks."

" yeah, but-"

But Shino continued talking, " Or you should have come with that girl you're living with."

He spat the sentence with a surprising amount of venom, and he downed the rest of his glass in one gulp.

" that girl? Oh, come on Shino, you know her name."

" no I don't." he mumbled, reaching for Kiba's full and previously forgotten about tankard and quickly set to emptying it.

" yes you do, and give me my drink back."

But Shino ignored him, slamming the tankard, now empty, on the bar counter. " no, I don't." he huffed, cheeks now lit with a drunken blush.

Surprised by his friend's behaviour, Kiba paused before speaking. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought Shino sounded...jealous?

" you're being childish, Shino." he said.

" you're the childish one, because-!"

Shino paused halfway through the sentence, grabbing a new, full cup from before him and began to drink.

" hey!" Kiba cried, ripping the already half empty tankard from Shino's grip, " you're gonna get wasted, man!"

" didn't you want me to let loose?" Shino replied snarkily, trying to get his drink back. " well, I'm letting loose! Give me my drink back!"

" no." Kiba said firmly, glad he was physically stronger than his friend. " you're acting weird! Just calm down!"

" fine!" and he stood up, and after almost falling over, stalked out of the bar as proudly as he could.

Kiba growled. He finished the tankard, placed it and a bunch of coins on the counter, and ran off after his friend. Shino was acting so weird, getting angry and stalking off. Normally he wouldn't ever do this. It wasn't right. Something was bothering him.

He caught up to Shino just as the man made it to his house.

" Shino!" Kiba shouted, running up to his friend, " wait up, man!"

" leave me alone" Shino hissed, fumbling in this pockets for his house keys.

" hey, whatever I did to make you mad, I'm sorry! I just wanted to celebrate with you!"

But Shino ignored him, pulling out his key and stepping towards his front door.

" hey!" Kiba growled, grabbing Shino's wrist and spinning him so the two men faced each other. " what's wrong with you?!"

" let go!" Shino hissed, trying to get away, but Kiba grabbed him by the shoulders. Though he struggled, he couldn't get away, Kiba's grip was too strong.

The two men were about the same height so they were eye to eye, mere inches apart. " alcohol seems to let out some of your emotions." Kiba said, " and you are upset, so out with it. What's wrong with you?"

Shino bit his lip, looking away, but Kiba grabbed his face and forced their eyes to meet again. The red tint on Shino's cheeks couldn't just be from the alcohol, right? Kiba thought. He hadn't had that much to drink.

" Shino?"

" go away, Kiba."

" no."

" go away."

" no."

" go away!" Shino hissed, his voice angry but holding another emotion. Frustration? Sadness? Kiba couldn't quite tell. " let me go and go away! Go home, go home to that girl-"

" stop it with her, okay?!"

" why, are you mad I can't remember her name?! Is she that important to you?!"

" no, she's not!" Kiba yelled, startling Shino and shutting him up. " she just lives with me. She's a friend, a good friend. Is that what this is about? Are you jealous?"

Shino was silent now, his cheeks redder than ever.

" Shino, are you jealous?"

After a long, very long pause, Shino replied, voice barely a whisper. " yes."

Kiba grinned wide, and laughed, which, understandably, angered Shino.

" oh, shut up already." Kiba interrupted before he could say anything. " you're an idiot."

And he pulled Shino close, kissing him full on the lips. Shino tensed, surprised, but eventually relaxed, tentatively wrapping his arms around Kiba's neck.

" you should have said something earlier," Kiba said, breaking the kiss, " I never did anything because I was sure you were asexual."

Shino frowned. " I never said anything because-"

" shut up and kiss me." Kiba ordered, pressing his lips to Shino's once more.

And, grateful, Shino kissed back. He let Kiba take control as he wasn't entirely sure what to do, letting the stronger man back him up against the wall of his house. Kiba's tongue forced it's way into his mouth as hands ran down his body, trying to find skin beneath the heavy clothing.

They stood there, pressed up against Shino's house, kissing feverishly, until Kiba pulled back. Both men were out of breath, panting, cheeks flushed, Kiba still holding Shino up against the wall.

" I invited you to the bar because I wanted to be with you," he said, kissing Shino's jaw, making the man let out a quiet moan. " not with Naruto, or Lee or whoever the hell you suggested. And not with " that girl". " he felt Shino smile at that, " Shino, I just wanted an excuse to go out somewhere with you."

" you could of just come to my house..."

" are you inviting me in?"

" yes."

Kiba grinned, stepping back to let Shino unlock the house. They walked in, and as soon as Shino locked the door behind them, Kiba grabbed him, kissing him again. Not bothering to fight it, Shino kissed back, letting Kiba lead him through the house. Slowly, and after bumping into a few walls and falling over once, Kiba found his way to Shino's bedroom, and tossed the thinner man onto the bed.

" have you ever even done this?" he asked, almost ripping Shino's clothes off.

" no. Have you?"

Kiba grinned, tossing Shino's jacket ont the floor. " many times."

" with?"

Once again, Kiba could hear the jealously in his voice. " lots of people." he sighed. " Naruto, Sai, maybe Lee once or twice when we were drunk, maybe Sasuke, but maybe that was a dream, a couple of girls from the Sand, a bunch poeple who's names I don't even know. But-" he shushed Shino before the man could say something. " I had to keep my mind off of you somehow. I had to relieve my sexual frustration somehow or I'd have ended up raping you."

Shino blushed furiously. " oh."

Kiba pulled his own shirt off, his muscles gleaming in the dim light, and tugged at the hem of Shino's shirt. " please, let me see your skin. I've wanted to see you naked since, hell, I don't know."

Blush deepening even more, if possible, Shino shimmied out of his shirt, dropping it on the floor. Kiba looked at him hungrily, at the pale skin he'd rarely, if ever, seen. He ran a calloused hand up Shino's firm stomach, fingers pressing against warm muscles, tracing faint scars, feeling Shino shiver beneath the touch.

Swinging a leg over so that he straddled Shino's body, Kiba leaned down and kissed him again. His hands wandered along every inch of the pale, exposed torso, dead set on memorising the man's body. The body he had desired for so many years.

Lips traveled south, down Shino's jaw, down his neck, leaving small red marks. Shino's breath hitched, and Kiba smiled, letting his teeth sink into the soft skin just above the collarbone.

" Kiba!" came a breathy whisper, fingers digging into Kiba's back.

" you like it?" Kiba asked, raking his teeth across the collarbone.

Shino nodded, clinging tightly to Kiba, and the muscular man chuckled. The only thing better than knowing he could finally have Shino was knowing that Shino was a virgin. No one had ever touched him like this, ever. So he would be the first, the only, to touch him.

Kiba dragged his teeth down Shino's chest, stopping only for a second at his nipple before continuing lower. Shino shuddered at ever movement, breathing erratic and heavy as Kiba's teeth and lips and beard and tongue traced his chest, his stomach, and then dipped below his waistband. He heard his belt being undone, felt the cold metal touch his skin for a moment before being thrown onto the floor with a faint clink, and his pants were tugged down to his knees.

Kiba chuckled. " looks like you're enjoying this." he said, rubbing his hand over Shino's erection. " aren't you?"

Shino whimpered and nodded. He unconsciously pressed up against the wandering hand, craving more of that friction. And Kiba gave it to him, kneading through the thin material of his underwear.

" do you ever touch yourself?" Kiba asked, drinking in the beautiful sight of his friend writhing in pleasure. " you're pretty damn sensitive."

" not often." Shino breathed.

A smirk lit the man's lips, revealing his sharp cainines. " then you're going to love this."

And, after pulling his underwear down and throwing it and his pants off the bed, Kiba leaned over and took Shino's erection in his mouth.

" Kiba!" he gasped, not having expected it. He tried to sit up but Kiba pushed him down, holding his hips down securely.

" just lie down and enjoy it. " Kiba said, voice muffled as his mouth was full.

Shino swallowed, letting out a jagged breath, and Kiba began to move. He had long ago killed his gag reflex, so as he bobbed his head he was able to take the full length of his friend into his mouth.

Fingers knotted into Kiba's hair, and the man could feel the tight grip almost threatening to pull his locks out. He picked up the pace and received a breathy moan in response, the grip not letting up. It surely sounded like Shino was enjoying himself.

Minutes later, as Shino's body began to be racked with muscle spasms and he began to moan Kiba's name, the muscular man raked his canaine teeth lightly up the full length of the shaft. Shino came nearly silently, which Kiba actually expected, and he lapped up every last drop.

" you like it?" he asked, licking a stray drop from Shino's lower stomach.

" y-yes." he breathed, letting his fingers unclench, hands resting on top of Kiba's head.

Kiba crawled up to see Shino's flushed face, smiling at the amount of emotions he could see. " hey." he said, leaning down to capture the man's lips. " Shino, can I do something I've wanted to do for no less than twenty years?"

" what?"

He smiled, hand cupping the side of Shino's face. " can I have-?"

But Shino interrupted him " f-fuck me!" he blurted out, cheeks reddening more. " I wanted to ask you, for so long, but I was never able to. I want you, Kiba. Please, fuck me, take my virginity, because-"

Kiba silenced him with another kiss, " I wouldn't dream of saying no." he said.

Shino kissed back fervently, clinging to Kiba. It surprised Kiba, at how much power and passion with which Shino kissed him. So he kissed harder, sucking and biting, hard enough to draw blood from the other man's lips. But Shino didn't seem to care, just continuing to press his lips, his

tongue, his entire body up against Kiba.

Shino was acting so needy, kissing and moaning, his erection pressing against Kiba's muscular stomach, and the stronger man couldn't take it anyone.

" Shino, where's your lube?"

The thinner man looked at him, confused. " my what?"

Kiba sighed in exasperation. " you've got to be kidding me." he said, pushing himself off the bed, " you're such a virgin."

" wait, Kiba, what?"

But the man had disappeared down the hall, in the direction of the bathroom, and he returned a minute later with a bottle of hand lotion.

" Kiba, what are you doing?" Shino asked, still confused and now slightly scared.

" relax. Lie back down, on your back."

He did as he was told, and Kiba crawled over top of him. Coating his fingers in the lotion, he leaned over, kissing Shino on the lips, as he pressed one finger into his entrance.

" Kiba!" he gasped, arms quickly reaching up to hug the man on top of him. " what are you doing?"

" stretching you so that I don't hurt you." Kiba mumbled, lips still pressed to Shino's. " try to relax."

He nodded, burying his face in the crook of Kiba's neck, as the man pressed another finger into him. He whimpered, but managed to relax, until a third finger was added and the fingers brushed against a very sensitive spot deep within him.

" Kiba!" he cried, fingernails digging into his back. " w-what-?"

" found your prostate I guess." Kiba replied, and he pulled his fingers out. " that's good enough, I really can't wait any longer.

He sat back, quickly undoing his pants and kicking them off, the fact that he wasn't wearing underwear not surprising Shino in the least.

" you want me to do this?" Kiba asked, sitting on his heels, now fully naked.

Shino frowned, " Kiba, h-hurry up."

He laughed. " good." he said, spreading Shino's legs wider and positioning himself, " because I don't think I could stop now."

And he pushed in, slowly, moaning at the tightness. Immediately Shino's arms shot around him, clinging tightly, and he cried out as loudly as Kiba had ever heard him speak.

" relax, it'll feel better in a bit." Kiba murmured soothingly, lightly kissing the man's cheek, finding it to be wet with tears. " don't worry."

Finally, he was fully sheathed, and he waited, as still as he could, until Shino relaxed. It was so damn tight it was taking every ounce of will power not to begin pounding in as hard as he could.

Eventually, after what felt like forever, Shino spoke. " k-Kiba, you can move."

He began, slowly at first, in and out, kissing Shino tenderly as the man screamed. But the screams soon turned into moans of pleasure.

" Kiba!" he moaned, fingernails diggin into Kiba's back again, moving his hips in time to the thrusts.

" god Shino, you're beautiful." he replied, he too holding onto the other man tight enough that his long fingernails broke skin.

He picked up the pace quickly, no longer able to control himself, until he was thrusting with full force. Drinking the delicious moans and screams Shino emmited, he dug his teeth into the thinner man's neck, kissing and sucking and biting. He felt like an animal, growling and clawing and biting, but Shino didn't seem to mind, or notice, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

Kiba changed his angle, and immediately Shino screamed louder. Pleasure erupted within him and he came with a scream of Kiba's name, voice now hoarse.

The heat, the tightness, and the sound of Shino screaming his name tipped Kiba over the edge, and he came with an animalistic grunt, teeth diggin into Shino's shoulder.

For a long moment they stayed like that, desperately clinging to each other, Shino still crying Kiba's name, albeit much more quietly. Finally, Kiba pulled out, and detangling their limbs, flopped onto the bed beside his friend.

They lay there, silent save for their heavy breathing, for a long time. Kiba ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his forhead, a huge grin on his face.

He rolled over from his back onto his front, reaching over and cupping Shino's face, " I love you." he said, reaching over to give him a gentle kiss.

" god, Shino, I love you so much."

He felt Shino smile against his lips. " I love you too." he replied quietly, still sounding exhausted.

Kiba reached out with the rest of his limbs, pulling Shino up against him, back to front, burying his face in the crook of his friend's neck.

" Shino, I want to marry you." he mumbled.

Shino chuckled. " Kiba, I think you're drunk."

He shook his head, sweaty hair falling out of place. " no I'm not. I really love you. I've loved you for so fucking long." he kissed Shino's neck. " everyone else got married, had kids, all that. I want to get married, and I want to marry you."

Shino was silent, but Kiba could feel his body temperature soar, as if his entire body was blushing. Smiling, Kiba gave him a kiss on the cheek. " I'm gonna sleep here tonight, is that okay?"

" of course."

" goodnight. Love you."

" I love you too."

Kiba closed his eyes, breathing deeply, taking in all of Shino's smell, of sweat and blood and another scent that was distinctly Shino. He tightened his embrace, smiling wide, and two men drifted into sleep, entwined together, still naked.

…..

When Shino woke up, he was wrapped up in a blanket and Kiba was gone. He sat up, but immideately regretted it. God, did he ever hurt.

" yeah, I wouldn't get up if I were you." Kiba said, walking into the room, dripping wet, a towel losely wrapped around his waist. " it was your first time and I wasn't exactly gentle."

Moaning, Shino lay back down. Kiba came over and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. " good morning." he smiled.

" do you remember what you said last night?"

" I think I said a couple things, which one are you talking about?"

He advertise his gaze. " you said you wanted to marry me."

Kiba smiled. " I did. So?"

" you were drunk, weren't you?"

" I told you I wasn't."

" you dont actually want to marry me, do you?"

" of course I do."

Shino looked back at Kiba, and saw that the man was blushing, looking embarrassed, not like his normal, confident self. It was such a foreign look on him.

" I would like that." Shino said, and Kiba looked at him wide eyed. " because I love you."

The smile on Kiba's face spoke more than any words ever could. " god, I love you Shino." he said, slipping under the covers and snuggling up against his lover. " I love you so much."

….

Because i can totally see Shino being a virgin when he's all grown up.


End file.
